People are always attempting to create their uniqueness in enjoying their own lifestyle. In other word, they always try to look for different designs of body wear and eyewear to obtain a balance of mixing and matching with each other. It is, however, not practical for people to carry multiple pairs of eyewear, especially, different custom designed eyewear, at the same time. In addition, eyewear manufactures tend to mass produce limited variations of similar eyewear styles and designs due to constraints of manufacturing cost and other factors. Even though the appearance of various eyewear thus produced can be novel and aesthetic, there still lacks personality in individual, because people can only select eyewear created by eyewear designers but cannot create his or her own eyewear design.
There have been efforts to add decorative elements to eyewear, especially to the temple piece. Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,198A to B. Travis et al., entitled “Eye wear with interlocking frame sections”, pertains to a set of spectacles has a lens frame formed of a pair of releasably interlocking lens holding sections. Each lens holding section is adapted to hold a single lens and has a hinge connection on one side and a set of knuckles on the other side. The knuckles in each of the lens sections interlock with the knuckles in the other lens section to releasably join the lens sections together. A pair of primary hinge pin members couple the temple pieces to the lens holding sections. The primary hinge pin members are removable. The spectacles also include at least one spare hinge pin member removably seated in a receptacle defined in one of the temple pieces. At least one of the hinge pin members is provided with a decorative, exposed shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,721B2 to Y. Siu, entitled “Interchangeable decorative arrangement for spectacles”, pertains to a spectacle frame includes two lenses, a frame body holding said two lenses in position, and an interchangeable decorative arrangement which includes one or more personalizing elements detachably and interchangeably affixing at a personalizing portion of the frame body, wherein the personalizing element, having a shape corresponding to the personalizing portion of said frame body, forms an add-on personal decorative item to personify the frame body so as to enhance an aesthetic appearance of the spectacle frame.
US Patent Application No. 20120075571A1 by M. Silver, entitled “Decorative arm sleeves for eyeglasses”, pertains to an eyeglass frame system includes a lens frame, a planar side extension pivotally attached at opposite ends of the lens frame, and an integrated earpiece and temple frame, an end opposite to the earpiece portion including an elongate longitudinal channel complemental in cross-sectional geometry to that of the planar side pivotally attached to the lens frame. The temple and earpiece frame may be selectably inserted over the side extension.
US Patent Application No. 20150219932A1 by L. Chen, entitled “Glasses and temple unit thereof”, pertains to a temple unit of a pair of glasses includes at least a temple, at least an adornment and at least a fastener. The temple has an adornment socket. The adornment is disposed in the adornment socket. The fastener is rotatable around the temple and fastens the adornment to the adornment socket.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does. In the present invention, it is provided a removable decorative attachment to one or both of the temple pieces of an eyewear with as many as three or more on one temple piece. The decorative attachment to the temple of the eyewear can be of different shapes, colors, and patterns, bearing different logos, charities, or events. It is typically made of a thermoplastic material, and retained onto the temple by friction or through a retaining mechanism built on both the attachment and the temple pieces of the eyewear.